happy endings is what we aim for
by LauraSweetums
Summary: Edward wants to be with Bella. What lengths with Edward go to to be with his love? Lets find out! Who's CARRY! [New Moon spoilers!]strong language,chapter 7. LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. little change

I woke up to find no other then Edward staring at me while resting on his arm

"Good morning" I said almost close to a whisper from being exhausted but still friendly. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

When he pulled away slowly, he scrunched his nose and said with a smile "I really think I should start waiting until you brush your teeth to do that."

I looked at him with a playfully mad face and hit him lightly on the chest and jumped up out of bed. I walked to my dresser and pulled out an outfit "Okay fine if you want to be mean then you can get out while I change!"

"Why don't you just go to the bathroom like you usually do? Your windows open, anyone can see in" he said to me with a confused look.

"Because I want everyone to see me! Mr. Mason called the branch on the tree right out side of my window! It's the best view, now out so I can entertain my audience!" I said playfully annoyed while pushing him out the door.

When I shut the door and quickly turned around to change I saw Edward sitting on the branch out side my window grinning widely at me and said quickly "You said it was the best seat!"

I laughed at him and said "well I don't want _you_ to see me naked!" I said cheerfully.

"Its not like I haven't." he mumbled,

"What did you say?! When did you see me naked?!" I said in a surprised shriek

"Well you know when I first met you and I started spying on you? Well I didn't bother leaving when you were getting changed," he said with a confident smile on.

I quickly looked out the window to see if anyone was looking the quickly I raised my shirt flashing him just to quickly put it down again to turn and **try** to dart for the door when all of a sudden in a blink he appeared in from of me with amazing speed with a huge grin spread across his lips he quickly grabbed my face and kissed me, not passionately or soft, but hard like he was playing.

When he raised his hear he said in a whisper and that crooked smile I obviously love and said "I'm glade we are able to be ourselves on front of each other."

"So am I." I also said in a whisper.

His hands were on my cheeks and I was holding his wrists, he slowly kissed me on my forehead and left the room looking back at me while he was shutting the door with a small smile.

I slipped my black jeans on that fit nicely. They're tight fitting on my thighs, but long on my calves and came over my feet to touch the floor and they flare out at the bottom. I wore a white tank top with a navy blue long sleeved shirt that came to a V-neck that dropped low to my chest so the white tank top could show. I quickly looked in the mirror to brush the tangles out of my hair, I decided to leave it down because it was straight with a few waves and it looked shinny and soft (one of my better hair days) I slipped on my new black All Star Chuck Taylors that Alice happily bought for me with out my permission. I decided to try them because she insisted that they were SO comfy, can't argue with her there. Today I was feeling good so I decided to put a thin line of eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eye.

I happily bounced out of my room knowing who was waiting for me down stairs, I wanted to make a good entrance so I was to try not to fall this time.

As I was just about to bounce to the last step Edward all of a sudden appeared and I bounced right into his bulky chest knocking me down

"Nice way to knock someone out of a good mood," I hissed.

He just laughed and said "Well I'm sorry my sunshine! But we have to be going, remember you had the play date with Alice to play Barbie doll."

I quickly opened my eyes wide and tried to run upstairs when he grabbed me by the waist to stop me " Oh come on don't be so dramatic!"

"Please have some sympathy for me! If you truly loved me you wouldn't let he do this to me!" I cried.

"I'm sorry but after I took you from her last week I had to promise to let her take you from me today." He said while trying to pull my grip from the step with out hurting me.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Alice was waiting outside bouncing up and down.

"What took you so long?!" Alice hissed at Edward.

"I had to pry my little Bella from the step just to get her here." He said while laughing.

I had my hands crossed on my chest when Edward opened my door and yanked me from my seat when I refused to get out.

"Stop being suck a baby! " Alice yelled loud enough to burst my ear drums if I was next to her.

Alice dragged me to her car, Edward reluctantly let go of me, he kissed me on the corner of my lips and whispered in my ear "Don't worry that's a sample." He chuckled. I just stared at him with pleading eyes hoping he would take me from her.

When we got to the mall she started dragging me towards the hair salon when I finally managed to screech out in a low enough voice that just the whole mall could here "WHATE THE HELL ARE WE DOING HERE?!"

"Well you haven't changed your hair at all since I've known you and I think it would be nice," she said with a smile.

"Oh no way." I said in a deep and dark tone. She ignored me and proceeded on dragging me. She forced me in the chair when I finally gave up. She walked to the hair stylist and whispered in his ear, I knew fully well that it was what she wanted done to my hair. He just smirked and nodded. He came back and started washing my hair.

"It better not be to drastic!" I said.

"Oh don't worry it wont be" she said with a smirk.

I sat while he went and snipped locks off of my beautiful hair the reached to my waist. When he was done blow-drying he turned me to the mirror to look. I had straight across bangs that hung over my eyebrows, but didn't come any lower. My hair was now jus a little bit shorter. Not to drastic except for my bangs but I love them, it makes my wide forehead look smaller.

I looked at Alice she had a huge grin and she said "THERE! I love it!"

I smiled but then said softly with a confused look "What will Edward think? He loved my hair the way it was."


	2. hmm, whats he doing here?

CHAPTER 2!

When we pulled up in her car I saw Edward waiting on the porch. I was staring at him through her tinted windows, he looked very happy to see we were back from our 4-hour shopping trip. Alice had bought me numerous out fits that she thought fit my new hair.

I took a deep breath over reacting to the situation as I stepped out. I looked up at him as his face feel blank.

"Oh I know I shouldn't have got these bangs! But how could I **not** of get them? You forced me!" I commented quite rudely.

All of a sudden his face lit up as he said, "I-I love your hair!"

I was shocked at his response. I could tell by the way he looked at me I could tell I had a surprised look on my face.

"You really like it?" I asked all of a sudden cheerful.

"Yes I love it! It's a nice change." He looked down at me now with compassionate eyes. He quickly led me inside and up to his room as he followed behind me with a bowl of ice cream in his hand,"Where did you get that from and why?" I asked curiously looking back at him.

He just laughed and said in a sarcastic tone "Sweets for my sweet."

When we got back to his room I sat on his couch with my legs crossed in the Indian possition while shoveling the last of the icecream into my mouth as he put in one of my favorite CDs of the Beatles.

"Well I thought you didn't like 60s and 70s music?" I asked confused.

"Well I know you love them so I'll put up with it." He said with a smile.

"Well I don't see why you don't like them," I mumbled to myself but still aware that he could here me.

He just laughed and took the empty bowl from me and placed it on his side table and picked me up off the couch to sit me on his lap. He sat with his back resting on the couch in a slouching position and I sat with my head resting on his chest. He picked me up off his lap and set me on the couch so he could sit next to me, he leaned down and put his ear to my chest and said, "I love the sound of your heart beat."

I picked his head up slowly and kissed his stone cold lips. He leaned over me supporting him by leaning one arm on the back of the couch and holding my face with the other one. He didn't seem to be as cautious as all of the other times; he actually seemed to be pushing it. I broke gently and asked "Why all of a sudden are you…um…so 'physical'?"

He just sighed in annoyance and plopped down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He let out a silent chuckle as he was looking down at his hands and then looked up at me. He grabbed my face gently and said, "I love you."

I know you do!" I said happily while almost bouncing off the leather couch.

He gently kissed me leaning me back so that he was on top of me, I didn't distract this time, Alice did. She walked in with a big smile but her hand covering her eyes and the other hand extended out so that she wouldn't stumble into anything.

"Can I come in?" she shouted

I let out a big sigh and looked at the sealing "Yes,"

She sat down next to me forcing Edward off the couch as she asked, "So, what were you doing?"

"What are you doing here Alice?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Oh c'mon! I just want to do her hair!" she pleaded.

"Oh god no! Don't let her take me!" I almost screamed

"Don't worry I wont! Anyway it's getting dark and I need to get you home!" he could tell I was relieved when he said that.

When we arrived at my house we went up to my room and went through my CD collection from when I was 10 years old making fun of when I listened to _The Backstreet Boys_. Charlie came home from work at 9 like usual on Saturday nights. He came up to check on me, and as always Edward had to hide. Charlie herd me laughing so he thought that Edward was here so he checked my closet and under my bed. When Charlie left Edward came back in through the window. We sat on my bed just whispering to each other giggling and chucking every now and then.

We were sitting on my bed just staring at each other with smiles when he leaned forward pushing me down so he was on top of me. When he leaned back to look at me I asked, "Why are you getting so intimate today?"

He leaned back and let out an annoyed sigh "I don't know Bella, I just…I feel like I want more of this relationship but I'm not able to do that with you being…human."

"EXACTLY! Then change me!" I tried not to yell so I had to keep it at a low whisper so that Charlie wouldn't here my hysteria.

"Lets not get into this now. I told you if you want me to do it we have to wait another year or so, other then that Carlisle would have to do it." he said almost all in a sigh.

"Fine!" I grumbled as a scurried to get out from under him to quickly start up my computer to see my e-mails I got from Renee. While I was waiting for it to load I walked around my room looking at various items I had scattered on my burrow while eating the salt and vinegar chips I had stashed behind my burrow. When it finally finished turning on and I finished closing all of the pop-ups and junk mail I finally got to her message that read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Phil and me are having a wonderful time at our third honeymoon to Hawaii! Nothing really to report back to you except for that I got you many different souvenirs! _

_Love,_

_Mom._

I decided to ignore it, it seemed pointless to take 20 minutes of my time trying to get my computer to load each meaningless word I tried to type to her on a subject so irrelevant. While I was reading Edward decided to distract me by leaning over and raping his arms around my waist along with the chair, and leading kisses from my ear to my collar bone. He easily succeeded in doing what he intended. I slowly got up twisting in his arms to face him and rapping my arms around his neck. We stood there for what seemed like eternity just staring at each other when he slowly leaned down and gently kissed me causing my heart to do flips.

"Okay I think its bed time its almost midnight," he said in a whisper causing chills to run up and down my spine.

"But I don't wanna!" I cried in a playfully childish tone.

"Don't worry we'll…." He trailed off not finishing his sentences leaving me confused but suddenly realizing what he was intending on saying as I looked up at his pitch black eyes with purple bags sagging under them.

"…. Oh," I said grumpily "you have to go hunting,"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry but its something I have to do. Will you be fine by yourself for a whole day? You have homework to do don't you?" he said in a tenderly loving voice that I couldn't help but melt at the sound of it.

"Yeah!" I said in a childish manner this time.

"Well if you wake up early enough you'll be able to say good bye," he said in a hinting tone.

So I quickly smiled and jumped in bed turning off my side lamp and said, "Are you joining me?" He just chuckled and slid quickly next to me draping his arm over me. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

As I woke up the next morning Edward wasn't next to me. I quickly glanced to my alarm clock glowing green and it said promptly 8oclock. Then I quickly looked to the rocking chair were Edward was waiting for me with a smile. "Well c'mon if you want to say good bye before I leave,".

I quickly hoped up and sat in his lap, he pulled he closer to a kiss as once again he repeated, "I really should wait," he said with a chuckle when I hit him and said "Fine then go with out my love!"

When he was leaning out the window I quickly skipped to him kissing him one last time before he left and telling him I loved him.

_Now what to do today?_ I wondered to myself _I know! I'll see if Jacob wants to do something!_

As I got in the hot shower I recalled the last time we spoke, it wasn't that pleasant but I would still try. I went to my room looking at my feet the whole time I was walking when I got to my room I quickly dropped my towel to put on the yellow faded shirt that said _Sprite_ on it and my faded blue jean skirt that came to the middle of my thigh and my newly favorite shoes, my Chuck Taylors'. But instead of seeing my clothes spread across the bed I saw Jacobs staring wide eyed at me, and my naked body. Frozen in shock I quickly retrieved the towel from the floor.

"Um….hi," Jacob said slowly with a confused, satisfied, and shocked look on his face.

**Sorry people kind of a cliffy but you know, I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow! Tell me if you like please!**


	3. forgive and forget, right?

Chapter 3!

He quickly got up and exited my room. I got dress; blow dried my hair and went down stairs to ask him numerous questions why he was lingering in my room.

"Um, so Jacob why the hell did I walk in to MY room naked to only sees you?" I said fiercely with an angry look on my face.

"Well I came here, because…well we haven't done homework in a while and so I was wondering if you wanted to? And I like your new hair." he said raising his hand to show me he already brought him book bag with him so he could be ready with a shy grin when he included, "I am SO sorry, and if it makes you feel any better you have a GREAT body!" he said with a big confident grin.

I gave him the dirtiest look I could give my best friend, "Well no thank you! But sure if you'd like I'll do homework with you." I said trying to give him the most satisfying smile I could get with all the rage. He saw right through it and the corners of his mouth quickly fell to a big frown.

"Oh c'mon, stop being a baby and lets do some homework," I said trying to seem happier then I was. I got even more upset when I thought about if Edward found out that Jacob, his enemy, saw me completely naked be for he did. I just sighed. When we started doing our homework with all of our books spread across the living room floor Jacob couldn't help but keep staring at me when he had the chance when I finally asked him "What is so damn interesting about me today that you keep staring at me like that?!" I asked aggravated.

He got a panicked look on his face and answered while stuttering, "Um, well I can't stop thinking of what I saw," he said with a guilty look while blushing.

"And your suppose to be the big bad wolf, you cant be if you keep getting embarrassed! Now stop thinking about it, and if you cant, do something to distract yourself from thinking about it!"

"Okay, fine I will," he said and then suddenly leaned down to fast for me to react and he met his lips to mine. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me, he held me in place and leaned me down to have his one arm support his body and the other cup my face. I finally managed to hit him off of me when I got out from under him and said in a low hiss "What the hell where you thinking!?"

"You told me to do something to get my mind off of it, and I did. Bella, I'm in love with you and I don't want to hide it anymore. Why do you not love me?" he said with a calm but confused hurt look on his face.

I stood there with one hand on my hip and the other on my mouth when I managed to mumble "I'm sorry Jacob but I can't see you right now, leave, just leave."

"This isn't going to ruin our friendship is it?" he said with a little panic in his voice.

Even though it should I couldn't let it happened so I managed to get out an unconvincing laugh and said, "Of course not Jacob, I just think we need a little time apart right now. We'll talk later, okay?"

He got a real serious look on his face and tried to glide out the door but I caught him by the elbow and pulled him into a tight hug. He managed to hug me back, he pulled away from me a bit to take a look at me and mumbled, "I'm sorry," and at that he was out the door.

I stood there motionless, angry, sad, relieved. When I finally moved I was back in my usual mood, I swept up all my schoolbooks, and started cleaning the house. Dusting all the things I could find dusty, vacuuming all the rooms with rugs in the house, and polishing anything that needed to be polished. By the time I was finished I was satisfied with myself, the house was spotless and it was about time to cook dinner for Charlie, just more time to waist in preparation for Edwards return. Edward. I couldn't tell him about Jacobs kiss. I mean there was no reason, its not like I kissed him, its not like I kissed him back when he kissed me, the only thing it would do was give Edward a good enough reason to pick a fight with Jacob. So I decided to not tell him. Ever. When I was finished making Charlie's fried chicken I started on the baked macaroni and cheese. I really went all out on this meal I have mad for him just to keep me preoccupied until my love got here. This is what I did every time I couldn't be with Edward because he had to hunt. I went all out on Charlie's dinner and made the house spotless of even one speck of dust. Even though I hated those days I always felt so good when I did that, it made me feel like I accomplished something.

When Charlie got home from being Officer of the law Swan he kissed me on the forehead thanking me for the dinner, and took it out into the living room for Sunday night football. The Eagles were playing the Cowboys tonight, return of T.O., even though he recorded it to watch it he still paid very much attention on it even though he could just see the scores on ESPN, because it was one of the biggest games. Even though I wasn't really into sports I had to watch at least until ten-o-clock, because that's when Edward would defiantly arrive. I sat tensely with my knee bouncing up and down until the clock stroke exactly ten when I raced upstairs and into my room to see Edward waiting for me spread across my bed.

"Well hello love! What did you do today?" he asked knowing I was waiting for him the whole time so he had to ask.

"Well nothing really, shower, homework, cleaning the house until my arms fell off, and mad Charlie an out STANDING dinner," I said with a boost of confidence I didn't dare mention Jacob but by the look on his face I could tell he could smell him on me so I just asked, "and I see you went hunting as you planned. Get anything good? Wait don't answer that I just want to sit here with you to stare at you because I didn't get to see you all day."

He sat up on my bed and I sat in front of him. We sat there staring at each other and having mini make out sessions in between when at about midnight I let out a small yawn, hoping that Edward didn't see it know that he would force me to go to bed, but of course he did see and he did force me under the covers.

He breathed softly on my neck and said, "Good night my love."

I mumbled out, "I love you my Angel." Then to that I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next morning it was to Edward lightly shaking me awake. I looked at the clock and we had to be to school in twenty minutes. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with my out fit for the day and my stuff for the bathroom. I quickly got in the hot shower to wash the dirt out of my hair. When I stepped out I quickly got dried and dressed. I tried to towel dry my hair but failing. I let my bangs over my forehead and put my hair in a tight neat ponytail that was raised above the base of my neck to be on level of my ear. I wore just a blue striped long sleeve shirt that came low to show off a plain black tank top, and wore dark blue jeans that hugged my hips but flared at the bottom to cover most of my shoes. I slipped on my black Chuck Taylors'. I leaped down the steps aware that we where not going to be late because of Edwards crazy driving. We had to be there in five minutes, we were going to be there in two.

The day flew by so fast mostly like every other day because I had Edward in most of my classes.

When we got to his house he said he had a surprise for me, but the surprise that he had for me was a lot more surprising then I thought it would be.


	4. sorta forgot this, sorry

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight for if I did, I wouldn't be writing these amateur stories. I would be running in the streets rubbing it in other people's faces. Haha!

-Sorry back to the point. I don't own new moon or twilight, end of story.


	5. sure is a surprize!

Chapter 4

When I walked into the house Carlisle quickly greeted us and led us to his office. When we got there Carlisle pulled out a polished wooden box. When he opened the box it contained a syringe, a small bottle of liquid, and a thin needle off to the side. It was all cushioned by black cloth like material that had an indent for each object lying in the box.

"Um, what's this?" I looked up at Edward and he had a big loving smile on that just made my heart race twice as fast.

"Well, Carlisle is working on a project-for vampires- what it does is that you inject it into our chest where our heart is, and for just a bit we will have human traits. Like we won't thirst for blood, we will be able to eat 'human' food, but we will still have all the stuff that makes up protectors. Like we will still have our super speed and strength. But of course I'm not going to glisten in the sun while this stuff is injected into me," he quickly turned to Carlisle and asked, "how long does it last?"

"For about 48 hours at the least, the highest it can go from my research it 54 hours."

I had a horrified look on my face when I said, "Wh-why would you want to do this?" to shocked to get anything else out.

His expression softened as he turned to me and took my face and said softly, that if Carlisle was human he would have been able to hear, "To be with you of course, and don't worry, its not forever, just for a couple of days, and even so I'll still be able to protect you. This was quite a surprise. Wasn't it?"

"Yea," I managed to get out still a bit shaken from what he just told me. He wants to give up being a vampire for me? Even though its still just TWO days and he will still have his super abilities, I still wondered how he would want to be around me so much that he'd give up some of the stuff that made him unique-even though all the stuff wasn't that good to be unique about- to be with me. I felt happy at the idea, the idea that he wanted to be with me. I quickly smiled.

I just realized what he just said, "Wait do you mean be with me….'physically'?" he just gave me a reassuring smile to let me know that 'that' was what he was talking about. "So when are you going to get it?" I had an innocent look on my face trying to hide my happiness that we would FINALLY be able to be with each other in that concept.

He just let out a low chuckle while lowering his head and shaking it back and forth like he was trying to keep him self from bursting out into hysteric laughter.

"Now what is so damn funny?!" I asked knowing damn well what he though was funny but I wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Oh nothing my love now lets just drop it. Okay?" he had the most seductive luring voice I could imagine Edward to ever have. He was just trying to dazzle me out of staying angry at his humorous laugh at me. It worked like he planed but I managed to grumble out in the most unsatisfying voice that actually came out exactly the way I didn't want it to come out "Fine, but back to my question, when are you going to do it?"

"Ah, I don't know, I was thinking today maybe. It will take about ten minutes for it to work. Takes a lot less time to turn **partially **back into a human then it takes to turn **from **a human, to a dead monster, doesn't it?" "Now Edward Cullen, never ever call yourself a monster!" I scolded him like a child getting punished for defying his parental figures. He just laughed and led me out of the room to his bedroom.

"Now wait her I'll be back, you can listen to any CD that you want, but I'm going to make some 'changes' and I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Okay love?"

"Wait, so are you like Carlisle's Ginny pig? Or did you volunteer for this?"

"I volunteered for it of course!" once he left the room, I popped in one of my favorite CDs, the one with _my _lullaby on it. As I sat there listening to it, I imagined him sitting at the piano playing it for me. How romantic. I usually wasn't the type of girl that went for that mushy "chick flick" stuff, but this isn't something I could ignore and say was disgustingly cute. I was a part of me and Edward held in one song. A song that described how I called out to Edward, how the scent of my blood called out to him. _My Edward, a pianist. _The thought flowed through my head time and time again thinking of it. Usually girls go for the drummers, or the base players, but in this case my rock star played elegant music that would make any sane woman blush and fall head over heals for him. When it finally came to an end, I snapped out if my trace when the next song started flowing through the air like the sweet aroma of baking cinnamon bread on a hot summer afternoon. Any body would think I was crazy to relate this song to that, but it flowed so freely, it let your mind drift, it let my mind drift to an old 1950s country house, with no other houses surrounding it. Two young children play on their old wooden swing set while there to young to be parents sit on the porch just watching while waiting for dinner to finish cooking.

I quickly snapped out of it as Edward ran into the room to just shut the door again. Before I could register any of it in my head I was in a deep passionate- one like I never has before- kiss. His tongue grazed my lower lips for entrance I gladly permitted it to him. He lowered me to his couch, his hand cradling my head that the other supporting himself. I was shocked but also caught up in the moment. My hands tangled in his hair, and he didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

He soon lifted his head with satisfaction and quietly said, "thank you."

I just laughed. I was still astonished at what he just did. It did fully process in my head until then. He got the needle, "Did it hurt?" "Not a bit…well maybe a little, but not nearly as much as turning to a vampire did. So what do you want to do today?" he said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Um, how about we go to our meadow? I haven't been there in so long!"

"Okay, so when do you want to leave?" "How about now?"

Edward smiled and lifted me off of the couch. We mad it to the first floor so I could get something to eat before we left. After I ate my soggy cereal we left to spend the rest of the day at our meadow. We wouldn't be home until late so I had to call Charlie and tell him I'd be spending the night with Alice. When we got out side Edward lifted me on his back, and when we took off I closed my eyes tight hoping I didn't get sick. We finally got at our destination about five minutes later. I got off his back and walked around just looking all over remembering the last time I was here. A chill ran up my spine when I thought of Laurent standing across from me just a couple yards away, and the five giant werewolves, the closest one to stand near me was no other then Jacob Black. Edward slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, he slouched over so his chin could rest on my shoulder, then he whispered in my ear, "I haven't been here in a while either. It doesn't seem to be cold even though the sun isn't out, but do you want to go for a swim in the creek down there?" "There's a creek? And wait, I don't have a swim suit."

"Why do you think Alice bought you one when you went shopping the other day?" then he handed me a small bag and pointed to behind a tree, "No ones going to see, no one ever comes up here." I looked at him with a confused look but still walked over to the tree and proceeded to change into the black bikini, typical Alice. As I stepped out from be hind the tree I was looking down while pulled the top down a little, and then up a bit more hopping to cover a little bit more skin, surprisingly I had cleavage and Edward noticed while staring at me, then I interrupted his gaze as I looked up from the ground and said, "Um I don't think it fits." I was never one for bikinis, but Edward smiling at my embarrassment, "Don't worry it looks great!" he was already in his plain black swimming trunks with his perfect chest fully reveled, my heart did a flip, "I don't deserve some one so…" I trailed off not intending to finish my sentence.

"What were you going to stay?" he had a confused look on his face, "c'mon, say it!"

"Ug, I was going to say hot okay!" I felt my face start to flush. He just laughed and pulled my hand in the direction to the creek as he said over his shoulder, "I could say the same for you." I blushed even more.

When we got to the creek Edward decided to jump in, causing the water to splash on me. It was to deep to be a creek to me, but what did I know, I never even seen a creek, but I still asked, "I thought creeks were, well not as deep." "Well this creek is different." I decided not to argue I decided to just slowly get in, step by step. When I finally got to where Edward was and I had to move my hands in a circular motion to keep myself from sinking. We just swam for what seemed like hours, just laughing, flirting, and occasional kisses. I floated on my back while Edward keep close to me making sure I didn't sink straight to the bottom like a rock, he keep his one hand on the small of my back, and the other between my shoulders. Every now and then he would pretend likehe was going to drop me, and every time I flinched, and every time he laughed. I just ignored it because I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. By the time we were finished it was dark out. I dried off quickly with the towels Edward provided for us. I got dressed and then we left. By the time we got back, it was already midnight. "I think you should sleep." I was to hyper to sleep. Not an ounce of me wanted to sleep. Edward finally gave up trying to get me to sleep so we just sat up talking. He was talking about taking a summer vacation just the two of use after I got changed. I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. He was so adorable when he got so caught up with what he was saying he just keep babbling on about the one subject for about two hours. He was shocked, but he didn't pull away, thanks to the needle. He just leaned on to of me and continued what I started. But all of a sudden he rose in the blink of an eye and was at his closet, "What are you doing?" "Well it's a little cramped on the couch," he pulled out a thick white quilt from a top shelf, and two pillows, "so I decided to set your bed on the floor, you always look cramped on the couch, I should think about getting a bed for you." I just laughed a sat down on the floor on top of the quilt when he was finished laying it out, then we resumed to were we left off.

He looked at me with lustful eyes, no with pleading eyes I just smiled. He quickly undid my belt and slowly pulled it off, then he started to pull my shirt up I lifted my arms for him to do so. He ran his cold hand across my belly I started to lift his shirt off, but he quickly sat up and took it off himself. I quickly got ride of my pants and so did Edward. He tried to get the latches of my bra, but he failed, so I quickly raised and did it myself. He stared down at me with surprise, "I'm not that good looking!" I laughed jokingly at him. We proceeded in what we were doing as he slowly pulled his boxers off, I slowly pulled my panties off. **(a/n: not going to get into detail, except for when their undressing.) **When we were finished he rolled over and was breathing harder then I though was possible for him, "Wow."


	6. i realized

"How did I go a century with out that?" As I heard the word tumble out of his mouth a though instantly sped through my mind _If he knew the pleasure it brought him would he of decided to give it up to someone else rather then wait for me?_ By the thought of it came a pained and confused look on my face. Edward quickly noted the look and added in "I don't know how I went a century with out doing that with _you_ of course." A smile quickly lit up on my face. Now that I think of it I thought I got upset for nothing. Right? I quickly dropped the thought.

I jumped up still aware I was naked, but Edward seemed to think I didn't, "You do know your naked, right?" "Yea I do, I just...well now this is going to sound silly and doing it right now is even more silly but I never looked at myself naked in the mirror, and well there a full length mirror on the back of your closet door." He just laughed at me watching me make my way to the door while trying to tug a sheet that Edward decided to get for me before we did anything.

Once I got the closet door opened I dropped the sheet. I peered back at the reflection and quietly grunted at the barely formed figure standing in front of me. "What?" Edward asked curiously as he saw the disgusted look on my face. "Nothing."

I know it bothers him when I never answer his questions but he got what I was grieving over as he said, "Love, girls-well non stuck up girls- don't look at themselves the way men look at them."

"So you don't think I look…uncurvy?" I asked with a playfully sad lpuppy dog look then he quickly answered me with a cocky smile, "Of course not!"

I practically bounced back over to him to take my spot right next to him. He put his arm out so that I could lay on top of it so he could hold me close. I was on my side as I rested my head and hand on his perfect chest, and I rested my right leg on top of his right leg.

He all of a sudden blurted out "DAMNIT! School tomorrow! You're not going to be able to wake up!" "Well we can always think of not going, I mean wasn't it you who said 'its healthy to ditch sometimes' or something of that sort?" "Yes I was, but don't you think they will get suspicious?" "Well with all the time we spend together we're bound to catch a cold from one another sooner or later." I said with a sly smile. He quickly caught on and kissed me on the top of the head. He yawned and then I realized he took the needle. "HA-HA! You are tired because the needle allows you to sleep! So know you can sleep also!" he realized what I meant and then he was eager to fall asleep, "Okay then" He reached up to his night stand and clicked the light off, "goodnight my love." I closed my eyes smiling thinking of what he could be dreaming of then I fell into a dark slumber.

When I woke up this morning Edward wasn't next to me, but I did smell cooking bacon, I quickly rose with the sent in my nostrils as I slipped into one of Edward to big for me t-shirts. When I got down stairs there was no one in the house but Edward and I, thank god, because if there was I'd be embarrassed of my half naked body. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward naked body only covered by an apron that read, "Kiss the cook!" I couldn't help but giggle as a smile played across my lips. He noticed and just laughed with his back still turned to me. "You like to cook nude, huh?" I asked sarcastically. "Yup" he placed two plates down and slipped some scrambled eggs with cheese melted on them and bacon on the clean dishes. As he sat down he willingly took off his apron revealing it all, and I couldn't help but gasp and laugh at the same time while I was trying to get down a large chunk of eggs sitting in my mouth. He just smiled egotistically at my reaction.

He sat down trying to give me a better view but I just ignored it as he scoped some eggs onto a fork and smelled it with a discussed look and said, "Are these things really good?" "I'm eating them, aren't I?" I said while scooping another bite in my mouth enjoying his fantastic cooking, as he just nibbled on it to see if he would enjoy it, to my dismay he did. He ate the eggs without even chewing that I could see. "How didn't I like this stuff when I sucked blood?!" "Um… I guess it didn't appeal to your taste buds?" I said while guessing as I watched him in horror while he devoured the remaining of his food, "It probably wont either when you turn back to a vampire." He just smiled at me as I nibbled at my bacon, I could tell he wanted my food. I laughed hysterically in my head at the irony, just the other day he thought what I called "food" was disgusting and revolting, but now he's pleading for it. I slipped my plate toward him as he attacked that too as I stared at him wide eyed. When he finished he patted his stomach, "Okay that was just a little disturbing." Even though he looked pleased with himself he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't being very gentleman like." I just nodded at him still internally laughing my head off that I almost pissed myself. I ran upstairs to relieve myself of the dying erg to pee. But by the time I got there Edward was blocking the door I was bouncing up and down holding my crotch trying not to pee on their floor when I said, "Oh what do you want?! I have to go pee really badly!" he quickly kissed me and said in a whisper, "I didn't get to say good morning." I just smiled lovingly at what he did but I had to push passed him because my bladder was screaming at me to get to the toilet as fast as I possibly could.

By the time I was finished he was still waiting out side the door looking down on me with a hurt look. I just smiled and kissed him "Good morning, I'm sorry, I really had to go, you would get it if your bladder worked." He just smiled at me and pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. I gladly accepted. After he was done with the kiss I ran to his room to change and realized I didn't have anything to change into. I nearly shrieked.

When Edward realized what I was shrieking about he just laughed and handed me a bag, "We don't have Alice for nothing." I walked into his room and shut the door for some privacy as I changed into a rather flashy outfit. Alice was always having to look good, or having to always make others look good when she dressed them. I slipped on the pastel yellow tank top with a kaki jacket that cut off at about the middle of my back and a short but frilly baby blue skirt. Wasn't my taste, but it was the only thing I had to change into. As I went to skip to Edward room I herd the piano downstairs playing, I assumed it to be Edward so I frolicked down the steps as I saw him sitting at his piano playing my lullaby with a big smile. I made my entrance know by tripping in the flip flops that were the same color as the tank top that Alice left for me, but as always Edward was there to save me. I just giggled and said, "You're my guardian angel." He frowned at what I said, "I'm anything but an angel." "Not to me your not, you're my angel and you'll always be." "You always sect to amaze me, you know?" I just smiled and nodded my head.

He sat back down at his bench and continued to play; I sat next to him watching his hands dance so delicately across the white teeth of the piano, wondering how he plays something so gentle. I fell into daydream as I thought about what it would be like to be able to have kids with Edward. Of coarse it could never happen but it wouldn't hurt to dream, right? But then my mind drifted to different scenery, I liked it better. I was a vampire and so was Edward, of coarse, and we got a house of our own, just living like a normal married couple would, except we were anything but normal. I smiled at the thought, and finally Edward pulled me out of my daydream as he shook me awake from my day slumber. I thought about the daydream for a minute, and then thought back to when I denied marrying Edward because I wasn't ready, because I wasn't a vampire and I couldn't fully be with him, and then I noticed, I was ready now.

I quickly turned to Edward with a happy but worried look, not knowing how he was going to react to what I was about to say to him but I said quickly,

"Marry me, Edward."


	7. flipping out

He turned to look at me with a confused look but quickly grabbed me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. He picked me up so that my feet were dangling I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms folded around his neck. He kicked the piano bench out of his way and started to carry me towards the star case. He fell against the wall that led upstairs and put his hand on it so that my back wasn't touching it so I wasn't crushed under his weight.

He quickly kicked off his shoes and looked down at me passionately. Even though what I said was more of a statement then a question I still asked, "So is that a yes?" "Of course, but you know I'm not going to let you off that easily." "For what?" I asked. "You stole my line," "what are you talking about?" I asked obviously confused. "I was supposed to be the one to ask _you._" He was too good for me. I couldn't believe I found someone so perfect, to perfect for me. I pulled him into a deep kiss while grabbing his hair in between my fingers .He pulled away and let out an annoyed sigh. He kissed me on the cheek and let me down, he ran to pick the bench up and put it in its rightful place, under the piano. I was hurt that he would ruin the moment, but I immediately got his attentions as the four Cullen's walk through the door.

"Oh," I mumbled. I leaned against the wall and then slowly slid down it so that I was sitting on the floor. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin on my fists. Emmett was the first on to step through the door, when he looked over at me he burst out into laughter. I cocked my head up to him and gave him the dirties look manageable. I quickly stood up walking at normal speed up the stairs as I inched closer to the bathroom. Edward followed after me, "I'm just going to wash my hands," I informed him. I just saw him from the corner of my eye shrugging, "got nothin' better to do but watch you." I turned my head slightly to look in back of me he just leaned forward and planted a kiss on the corned of my mouth. I just laughed a little at him and proceeded on to the bathroom. When I got there I caught my reflection in the mirror as I was walking by to retrieve the soup from the bathroom closet. My feet carried my body about a foot until I stopped completely. My head stayed in front of the mirror turned to the side to gaze at the girl staring back. I quickly turned my body and walked back so my head was evenly on top of my body. I leaned forward just a bit to get a better look. I grabbed my chin in between my index finger and my thumb turning my face every which way.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a grin. Today my confidence wasn't very high and I told him the truth, "Why are you with me?"

"Because I love you," he answered simply. I turned real quick and leaned my hands and back against the sink. "No, what I meant was, way do you love me? I mean there's nothing special about me. I'm just a normal girl and your well…perfect, and gorgeous if I might add." Now he looked furious at me, I winched a little inside at the look on his face. He leaned forward just inches from my face, he shut the door so no one will hear, and he grabbed my face between his hands, "Isabella Swan, I have told you time and time again you don't se yourself clearly, open your eyes take a good look at yourself. You're a sculpture made from the hands of an impeccable angel with flawless vision for art. Your beautiful, no that cant even, describe it your beyond beautiful. I can describe you in so many ways my love, but all those ways, they're not enough, in my eyes and in many others you're beautiful and amazing and smart and sexy, I mean I'm at lost for words to describe you." By this time I was biting my bottom lip almost at the point to were I was about to rip through it and tears were streaming down my face. He was obviously proud of his speech because he saw that it sunk in. he turned me around to the mirror, he leaned forward to putting his chin in my shoulder, "See," he said trying to prove his point. I just laughed at wiped away my tears, I twisted around so I could hold him in my arms, "You truly are a gentleman, aren't you?" he just laughed and leaned down to kiss me, "For you my love, I'll always be," he whispered in my ear before connection out lips.

By the time we got up to his room it was almost 5 o clock, "I'm taking you out to eat," Edward said quickly while grabbing his coat from the back of him computer chair. I didn't argue because I was actually hungry after Edward ate my breakfast and I was left to gnaw on a little piece if bacon. Right before he opened his door for me he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, "I love you my Bella," I smiled at his words and said back, "You know I love you too my Edward."

We got out to his car after Alice tried to persuade Edward into letting her do my hair, Edward happily denied.

When we got down to Port Angeles instead of going to the restaurant, we stopped in front of a jewelry store. "Oh no Edward, I don't need a ring." "Oh yes you do. I want people to know you're taken by me, and I want you to know that I love you." "I know you love me, and I'll just go around telling everyone I see." He just chuckled and pulled me out of the car. When we got in the store we were greeted with an annoying sales person. Edward just shoed her away, it took him a good ten minutes. When we were scanning the isles a ring caught my eye, it left my mouth hanging open. It was a thin white gold band with a rectangle diamond in the middle and a small round topaz colored stone on each side of the diamond, it was like looking into Edward eyes. "So you want that one?"

"I…a…well…um…" then I looked at the price, I just laughed, "Its way to expensive!" "Its your first time getting married, you should get a good ring." Edward said while pointing to the beautiful ring to show which ring he wanted and hanging the sales lady a credit card. I lifted my head and stared at him amazed, he just laughed at my expression. After the lady rung the total up she came back putting the credit card, a receipt, and a small bag in his hand. He took the box out of the bag and handed it back to the lady behind the counter. He opened the box taking the engagement ring out of the box and slipping it onto my left ring finger. I walked out of the store just staring down at it.

By the time we got to the restaurant it was packed, and mostly with women. When we walked through the door mostly all the women had their eyes glued to him _Great this is going to be just dandy! _I thought sarcastically to myself. We got sat in the middle of the restaurant at a little 2-person, table it was the only place that you could see from where ever you were in the restaurant. The waitress walked over, she looked very shy, but she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Patricia, I'll be your waitress tonight, what can I get you to drink?" her voice was high and squeaky. Edward looked at me waiting for me to place my drink order. I just asked for a coke, and as always Edward asked for the same thing. I looked around me and finally my eyes rested on the bar where a couple of girls keep glancing over at Edward. The tall chesty blonde decided to make her approach. She leaned down on our table giving Edward a perfect view of down her shirt and said, "Hey, names Kasy, nice to meet you. I was just wondering, do you want to hang out sometimes? If you do here's my number-" I cut her off before she could say anymore by slamming my hands on the table and standing up. I've had enough, "Okay listen bitch! This is my fiancé! No back the hell up before I have to rip those fake tits off and shove them down your fucking throat!" She had a surprised expression and so did the rest of the restaurant, Edward just had an amused look on. She backs up and said, "Bitch I'll take him from you-" I punched her straight dead in the eye. I just laughed to myself. By this time Edward was in hysterics laughing. I took him by the hand and I speed out the door with fury and enjoyment. I turned to look at him, but all emotion of hysteria was gone, he had a serious look on, "What was that for?"

"Well she was obviously trying to steal you away from me and I wasn't going to let it happen!" his expression lightened as he laughed.

"Well we still have to get food." "McDonalds is right around the corner." He led me to the fast food restaurant and we ate fast because it was starting to get late and I had to get home before Charlie had a mental meltdown.

When we got in the car to leave Edward said with out turning, "What will the family think of out engagement?" "Well I think they'll be happy for us, I mean Alice has been waiting." "No not my family, yours." He said with a smile. He thought it was funny that Charlie was going to blow, and Renee was going to break down. I thought it was pretty funny but I didn't show it I just said,

"Oh."


	8. The last days of highschool

I must of fell asleep on the ride home because the next thing I know, I was being tapped awake by Edward as we were pulling into his drive way. When I looked up at the porch I met eyes with a giddy Alice.

_Oh god_ I though to myself. I must have had horror written across my face because my attention was drawn to a chuckling Edward. I just scowled at him. By the time we parked Alice was at my door pulling me out by my forearm. She started squealing in a high-pitched voice that almost shattered my eardrums.

She caught me in a death grip of a hug almost completely cutting of my air intake. I was finally able to squeak out in between small breaths, "Alice…air…I need it!" "Oh." She mumbled and let go of my just to resume back to her giddy jumping. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she squealed. "Well, we were going to-" I was cut off by a rude Alice, "That's not a good enough excuse!" she screeched at me. "Okay, okay." I said wiggling my pinky finger in my ear trying to get my eardrum to function again. "We have to plan!" my eyes widened at her words, "NO!" I roared, "I want a small wedding" I said a little bit more calm now, but my ears rang with excitement at my last word. "Nooo!" Alice whined like a little girl. "I want to plan you a big wedding!" right after her whine fest she looked down at my wedding ring, lifting my hand up she gawked at the stone. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes, he read my cries and said, "Okay, lets get Bella inside its getting late." I smiled at his response.

He wrestled Alice off of me and pulled me inside. When we got inside Emmett crashed into me taking me up into a tight embrace, lifting me off the ground. "Emm…ett!" I chocked out, he just dropped me grabbing me by my shoulders and said, "'Bout time you said yes!" "We've been waiting for you to permanently join the family," Esme's voice drifted around Emmett's large figure.

I maneuvered my way around Emmett to see the rest of the Cullen family waiting behind him. Esme and Carlisle had warm inviting smiles, Jasper a reassuring smile, and Rosalie just looked annoyed. _Hmm I wonder why._ I thought to myself sarcastically. I looked around for a clock, finally spotting one in the enormous family room I read exactly 10 o clock. Charlie must be freaking out, "Oh no! Charlie's goes to-"

I got cut off by Alice, " Don't worry, I called and told Charlie you got sick, and that Carlisle thought it would be best if you stayed close just incase!" she smiled triumphed. I flung my arms around her, "Thank you," I whispered. She pealed me off of her and then searched my face with a confused look and then said with a giggle, "What was with the out burst at the restaurant?' I felt my face start to heat up. Edward just laughed he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I smiled and waved good night as me and Edward made our way up the second floor stairs

By the time we got to his room we were cracking up as we went over my explosion in the restaurant. When we walk in I flopped on the couch with exhaustion. I picked my hand up and moved the rock back and forth in front of my face, "I love you," I mumbled still not taking my eyes off of the glorious topaz colored stones on the sides of the rectangle diamond. Edward picked me up and placed me on the quilt that still lay on the floor. Of course tonight was a repeat of last night, we made love, we didn't want to waste any time while we had the chance at the moment.

I woke up the next morning to Alice shaking both me, and Edward awake from our slumber, "We're going to be late! C'mon we only have two more days left of school, lets not be late for them!" I remember that Carlisle promised to change me in those two short days. I quickly jumped up to get changed when realized I was nude, "Shit," I murmured in anger at myself as I realized Alice gigging, "Here," handed me a small pile of clothes. I just grunted as a thanks. I jumped in the shower and slid my black jeans on a pastel yellow t-shirt. I walked out of Edward bathroom towel drying my hair to see him smiling at me pleasantly while sitting patiently on his leather couch. I sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. "You know, proms three days away and-" I cut him off, "What ever you what my sweet!" "Good 'cause I already bought the tickets!" he said while pulling them from the side table. Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile and pecked me on the lips. I lifted off of him I brushed my hair and put on my shoes to leave.

By the time we got to school the whole parking lot was almost full so we had to park in the back. As usual the day went by fast because I spent it with my Edward.

The serum had warned off of Edward that night around 12-o-clock. I was actually quite relieved when Edward said he'd gotten rather use to the idea of him being a full vampire so that's the way he'd like to stay.

I woke up the next morning to Edward shaking me awake lightly. I looked at the clock on the table next to my bed, it read 6-o-clock. I jumped up in excitement that it was the last day of high school. So many people say that high school will be the best years of your life, but the best years of my life are going to be with Edward after Saturday, the day we graduate and prom. Of course I almost fell and my guardian angel had to save me, "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled in a musical voice. I kissed him as a thanks lightly on the lips and made my way to the bathroom to get my daily shower.

When I got out Edward wasn't in my room, I looked out of my window to see him leaning against his passenger's door. He was staring up into my window giving me that glorious crocked smile. I waved lovingly at him and then raced down the stairs to meet him.

By the time we got to the school everyone was standing out side mopping and sobbing, I think I was the only one to be happy. I didn't really have that many friends since I shut them all out during the period of time Edward was gone. But of course Angela walked over to me and wrapped her long skinny arms around me and started sobbing into my shoulder. She was probably my only friend that wasn't a vampire. Mike, Tyler, and Eric have been trying to avoid me after I rejected them all when they asked to escort me to the prom.

When we walked in to our first class the teacher tried to play the "Oh I love this class and I'm going to miss you all" teacher, but he was obviously putting on an act. The day went slowly with the good byes, the tears being shed, and all the gawking at my ring. But finally went the day was done with school I couldn't help but just for joy, "Shouldn't you be grieving with all of your little friends?" Edward asked suspicious. "Na, I don't really care, the only thing I care about is you, and the rest of the Cullen's of course," I tried saying to keep him from getting even more suspicious. Edward just dropped the subject thank god.

There was supposed to be a thunderstorm tonight so the Cullen's decided to play baseball. When Edward and me got to the field Emmett and Jasper were setting up the basses. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme came up from behind up making their way to the field. But suddenly all of their heads wiped to the right of the field. I looked up at Edward as he said to his family confused, "She's looking for Bella…be she wants to see her as like a little reunion." Once he was finished a body emerged from the forest.

She was about the opposite looking from me. She was about Alice's size, but she had more curves to her, more like a coke bottle shape if you will. She had dirty blonde thick wavy hair that came to the middle of her back and side swept bangs. She was beautiful, even more beautiful the Rosalie. She stood in a tight defensive stance looking as if she was about to attack if anything crossed her path, with her hands bald up into fists at her sides. She looked from each one of the Cullen's with her topaz, narrowed eyes until they fell on me. Her expression changed from pissed off to a happy gleam. "Bella!" she exclaimed. She ran over to me at an inhuman rate and rapped her arms around me. I was in complete shock at the strangers embrace. I looked over her shoulder to see the Cullen's who all had shocked looks on their faces. She turned quickly, extending her hand towards Edward, "Hi my names Carolyn! You can call me Carry!" she said in a high pitched musical voice.

Then I remembered and I cocked my head to one side and said in a whisper, "Carry, is that actually you?"

**(A/N: **Carry in my head is beautiful! I mad her the way I want to look. Lol. I have curly red hair, and I'm just about flat. A girl can dream cant she. XD!-I'm a loser!)


	9. carry and her mate

Thanks oh so much for the inspiration, (all the reviews) and yes I(A/N) know very OOC for Bella when she flipped out on the cough slut cough girl, but you know she had to put her foot down SOMEWHERE! Thank you.

As Carry turned toward me to answer my question, a tall model like brunette emerged from behind the tangled woods. She looked around curiously, once she spotted Carry, an evil grin played on her lips. She quickly mad her way over to the short blonde at a vampire speed and tackled her to the ground.

They started giggling as they rolled around, the brunette finally pined Carry down, she started leaning in, looking as if she was going to kiss her. But then Carry's worried, and embarrassed face caused the brunette to retreat momentarily, looking a bit flustered and angry.

"Everyone, this is Amber, my mate, Amber this is Bella, the one I've been telling you about," Carry smiled lifting her arm my way to show Amber who she was talking about, "and these are- I'm sorry I didn't quit catch your names." She looked a bit confused and embarrassed.

Each of the Cullen's stared at them as if they were freaks. _What? Have they never met lesbians before?_ I asked myself.

Carlisle finally snapping out of his trance like state answered quickly giving them a gorgeous apologetic look, "Of course, this is Esme, _my_ mate, Edward, practically my eldest, he was changed first but the youngest of age when he was changed. Rosalie, Emmett, her mate. Jasper, Alice, again they are mate. But to tell you the truth we would much rather be addressed as husbands and wives. And of course you made it clear to use that you already know Bella, and please pray tell how you came to know our dear Bella?"

"Oh, yes. When I lived here in Forks as a child, she was my best friend every time she came to visit her dear old father every summer. But once we reached our teens years we seemed to grow apart. But once I herd she was back, I just had to see her," she gave a giddy smile.

Rosalie just glared at the small delicate looking blonde that stood in front of her. She was obviously morning over the girl's beauty. But what does she have to get all stuffy about? She's already gorgeous.

Alice glided her self over to her and wrapped her in a hug, "Hellooo!" she said in a hippy like voice. I giggled at how she said it. "How are, you! If you're a friend of Bella's then you shall be a friend of mine!" she stated this still in her hippy like voice. I finally snapped out of my trance and managed to look up at the four boys standing in front of me gawking at the two new arrival's beauty.

Even though I didn't have Jaspers powers, I could still feel the jealousy rising from me and the three other women. Even though I knew it wouldn't hurt, I slapped the back of Edward's head trying to bring his back from The Land of Oz. He instantly realized what he was doing, and he looked down at me apologetically. Oh no, I was NOT forgiving him for this. Yes I know it is only normal for guys to look at other girls, I find that completely normal, but right in front of my face making it so obvious! I was pissed I was beyond pissed.

Jasper let out a low growl and then glanced my way. I know he could feel how mad I was, so I managed to become even more mad to just get on his nerves. He let out an audible growl and then practically flew away. I smirked at my handy work. (A/N: HA! That rhymes!)

Alice was still trying to act friendly but obviously wasn't doing such a good job. Her left eye began to twitch as she talked through her teeth, but none-the-less, she still had a smile. I marched my way over to were Alice was gripping onto Carry's shoulder trying not to kill her, and I gently lifted her hand as best as I could. Alice allowed me to do so but it was still very difficult.

Rosalie stormed off, Emmett tagging behind like a puppy. Carlisle and Esme just walked off into the forest. _Hm?? _I questioned myself, not wanted to know anymore. Alice, still steaming from the ears, dashed off towards the house. It just left Edward, Carry, Amber, and me in an awkward silence.

I was finally feed up with it so I tried to storm off. Edward caught me by the arm and pulled me back, "Oh no, you cant leave your guests alone," I gave him an angry glare, I know I wasn't going to keep up with this game of cold shoulder with him for long, but I had to try to keep it going for as long as I could. Especially since tomorrow I, or at least soon I will be changed.

I just sighed and looked at both of them, "You guys comin'?" I asked. "Well I don't think your friends like use very much." Carry said nervously. "Don't worry, you're my friends, and it's not your fault you both are gorgeous," I then glared at Edward. He looked VERY uncomfortable.

I turned on my heels and started speed walking back to the Cullen's house. I wiggled my index finger over my shoulder to single for the two girls to follow. They quickly did looking at each other confused.

As I walked threw the door Rosalie was sitting on the couch, she looked at me and then past her eyes towards the beauties behind me. She gave them a glare that could freeze over hell. Then after that she ran upstairs to her room. Emmett who was sitting next to her just shrugged his shoulders and darted up after her.

"Come on, we have to talk," I said in a hiss still pissed off at Edward, but when I looked behind me Edward was giving me his puppy dog look. I just laughed and proceeded up to Edward's room with the three vampires behind me. I never felt so in control. I liked it. I felt an evil grin spread across my face as I contemplated what I would do if I were to try to take over the world. I let out a little evil snicker as I walked through Edward's bedroom door. As I turned around to watch them staring at me warily.

"Um, are you okay Bella?" Carry asked extending her arm out as if she was trying to comfort me. I pulled away a little and said as I cocked my head to the side in a questioning manner, "Yea, why?" I let out another little evil snicker, "Um, that's why," Amber said in a confused tone.

"Oh I was just thinking what I would do if I were to take over the world" I looked up to the ceiling now thinking of what I just said to them. Then all three of them started to burst out into laughter. "Hey stop that!" I snapped. "Sorry," Edward said gasping for air. I quickly turned on my heels, crossing my arms a on my chest, and let out a "humph".

Next thing I knew I was being pulled into two strong, cold arms and was being lifted off the ground. I couldn't help myself, I engaged into fits of giggles. Finally Edward let me down and I stumbled my way over to his leather couch.

"So, how did you come to be a vampire?" I asked Carry while patting the cushion next to me singling for her to join me. "Um, are you sure you want to hear it? Its not a pretty story." I gave her a reassuring look.

She let out a little laugh that showed she was only trying to lighten the mood as she looked down at her hands while she played with her fingers, "Well to tell you the truth, it wasn't that long ago. I was by myself, it was late at night, and I thought to my self 'why don't I go shopping'. It was my worst idea yet because of what to come. I went to town, and one wrong turn took me to an empty ally way, I thought I was alone, but I wasn't."

Edward growled at the memories of the night when he had to save me and when he reveled his identity to me.

"Well, there was one other person, it was a man. And as you probably guessed, he…" she let out a little cough and then a mumble. "What?" I asked impatiently. "He raped me!" she sobbed. I felt fear come to me, I felt like I had to pull her into a hug and comfort her, but I couldn't I had to let her finish first, "And, after he was done I stumbled to my house, I felt dirty, violated. I hurt more then I ever have, I felt like I didn't deserve life, so I decided to…um…jump out of my apartment window at three o clock in the morning. But little did I know, there would be Amber waiting to save me. Waiting to catch me when I fell." I looked at Amber who looked proud of her self.

" When I woke up tree days after she bit me, those three days of fire that felt like my own personal hell, I fell in love with this woman." She gave a weak smile trying to lighten the mood this is when I took the chance to hug her. As I did I herd Amber growl at me, I decided to just ignore her.

"So! I hear your proms tomorrow!" Carry said all of a sudden out of her tearless sobs. "NOOO!" I said in a horrified tone, " Wait how did you know?" "Well the sign outside of the only high school in this rundown town said it!" " Hey! This is my rundown town!" I said jokingly angry. "Don't worry I already picked you up something," Oh Alice is going to be pissed!

The she pulled out a bag that I saw her carrying on her arm and then pull out of the bag a black halter lace dress that had a under layer of purple. It had a dark purple ribbon that wrapped around the body right under the breast, and it came to what looked like right above the knees. I gasped at its beauty. Then she pulled out a pair of black sandal stilettos with a ribbon that, wrapped around the ankle.

Alice burst into the room that instant, "You bitch!" she squealed obviously angry at Carry for getting me the dress and shoes instead of letting her.

(Pictures of dress and shoes on my profile. If you wanna see what Bella's hair looks like, there's also a picture. And yes I know OOC for Alice, but you know she would get mad!)


	10. whats your power?

Alice crouched down looking as if she was going to rip Carry's head off, "Alice no!" I shouted as I ran in between the two female vampires. "Um…you can get me my graduation dress!" I shouted out to her thinking it was a pretty good idea. She perked back up into her usually Alice self and said, "Oh, goodie!" she smiled at me.

She then walked up to Carry extending her arm and said, "No hard feelings?" Carry gave her a skeptical look but shook her hand non-the less, "Um, okay then." Carry said. Alice skipped happily out the door.

"That was kind of weird," Amber, said from the corner of the room, "She may be small but she vicious," I said with a wicked grin. I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned to look at the three vampires. Edward had an angry look, Amber had a confused look, and Carry had a slightly frightened look. I just laughed at all three of them hysterically. They all sent me dark, dirty looks. I just stuck my tongue out at them, and laughed.

I went to skip out the door down to Alice's room but was once again stopped but two strong cold arms, "Edward! Put me down!" "Not a chance, we have more subjects to discuss," he said in a commanding voice. "But Edward! I have to go get Alice!" "Nope," he answered simply. Knowing that I couldn't win this I just pouted and crossed my arms as he continued to carry me back to his couch were the other two girls were lounging.

"Now, what else do we need to discuss?" I asked Edward while looking at him angrily.

"Well we need to find out where your friends are going to stay for the mean time and for how long." I thought for a minute and then said, "Well why don't they just stay around here for a bit, I mean its not like they have to sleep, and I want to see them after I'm changed," I looked at Edward as he gave me a grim look. Carry looked at me with a questioningly, "You're going to be changed?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Yes, yes I am." I said with a smile, "Most likely tomorrow night, or at least some time soon," I gave Edward a dirty glare as he growled.

"Well, how are you going to get away from home for three days?" Amber asked looking very interested. "Oh, well supposedly we're going on a road trip after graduation." I smiled with a triumphed look at my ability to lie to Charlie now, but then I felt guilty. I turned my attention to Amber, and Carry remember me statement about them staying around for just a bit, "So how do you feel about just staying around Forks for a bit?" I asked hopeful. "That sounds great!" Carry answered. I just smiled and gave her a-thumbs up.

"So what's your power?" I asked Carry after a moment of silence. "I can read the heart. Weather it's dead or not. So to put it in easier terms, I can see a persons biggest regrets, their biggest fears, and their most needed." Carry looked at me as her eyes glazed over, then quickly she snarled and turned to Edward and yelled, "YOU BARTARD!" he was as shocked as me. "Her whole heart is set on you, every part of it. Her biggest regret is when you left, her biggest fear is if you're going to leave again, and yet her most needed is YOU!" her voice thundered through out the room. My face fell blank as she said the last part.

Next thing I saw was Carry getting ready to lunge herself at Edward but Amber quickly grabbed her arm. Carry was now growling furiously, and her eyes were pitch black as Amber struggled to keep Carry in tact. "Sorry, this happens a lot when she sees a woman's heart set all on a man that betrayed her. She grew a hatred for men after that fateful day she was raped." Amber said casually.

The whole Cullen family rushed in to see what was happening. They looked around worried, "I am so sorry!" Amber cried still trying to tame Carry. Finally Carry started to cool down and finally sat herself back down. I looked over at Jasper with a thankful expression. Carry casually coughed and said, "I'm sorry for my behavior, I'm allergic to ass-holes." "Hold on a minute, that may be what my heart is set on, but no matter what happens with me and Edward, I will always love him, so I would appreciate if you didn't call him that." I said with slight anger in my voice. Carry looked at Edward from the corner of her eye and let a grimace take over her face, "Fine," she snorted. Edward looked completely enraged as he stormed out the door.

I let out a long worried breath as it caused my cheeks to puff out from the force of the out take of air as I ran my fingers through my bangs causing then to sit on top of my head.

I looked up at the Cullen's and gave them a reassuring look, "Come one Alice, why don't we pick out a graduation dress now?" I asked tugging at her arm. She gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry." "For what?" I questioned. "For your whole heart revolving around my brother." She said as she looked down shaking her head. "Look Alice, just forget about it. I'm going to be changed soon, and we are going to be married, so don't sweat it," I said with a reassuring look. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. Carry and Amber followed us out of the room and into Alice's room.

As Alice pulled open her wardrobe both of the vampires mouths drop open from the array of fashionable, beautiful dresses. She skimmed trough the dresses, then she finally landed on one and she pulled it out. It was a brown, halter dress with while polka dots that wrapped around the neck. I thought it was simple but yet beautiful**. (Picture in profile). ** I squealed and hugged her and then said, "I have a beautiful prom and graduation dress!" Alice smiled and happily handed it to me. I folded it, and placed it in the bag with the prom dress.

"I have to go," I said while pouting, "Charlie's expection me home any minute." I looked over at Amber and Carry, "You two can come to my house for the night, I don't think you and Edward will get along very well," I pointed at Carry. They just nodded. Alice grabbed my arm before I could reach the door, "Let me drive you home," she gave me a weak smile. I just nodded and smiled back. Then she handed me a simple pair of brown stiletto heals with a pointy toe. She gave me one of her regular smiles and pulled me out to her car.

It was a quiet drive between the four of us I just stared out the window at the trees that were passing us in a blur. It was a very tiring day all I wanted to do was go to sleep. All of a sudden I herd Alice start to laugh, I turned my head to her to see what she was laughing at. I looked over to her, we recently stopped at the side of the road, and she was gripping onto the steering wheel while hitting her head on it as she squeaked out in between unnecessary breaths, "There! Look!" I looked in the direction she was pointing to and I started laughing along with her at the sight of a road sign that looked as if it was just recently put up.

It had a picture of one of those cheesy, fake vampires you see in the old movies; you know the ones where the hair is pitch black while its gelled back, and the giant fangs stinking out, and their skin is completely white. On the bottom of the picture it said, "If you want a real fright, come to FORKS HIGHSCHOOL on July 1. There will be fire works and plenty of haunted houses. Make sure to bring a spear pare of underwear, you just might need them." I laughed even more at what the quote bubble said that was dangling above the vampire, _"I vant to suck your blood!" _**(I meant to spell want like vant.)**

I looked back at Carry and Amber they were both trying to keep their laughter contained, "C'mon! Laugh!" I shouted still giggling. At that point they were both laughing. It was so typical they would think that that was the way vampires looked and talked. Then finally as Alice was pulled out of her fits of giggles she started back to my house.

By the time we got there Charlie was waiting for me to get home. When I opened the door I yelled out to him, "Dad! Is it okay if two of my friends stay here for the night?" I asked not looking up from the stack of mail that was left for me. He came into the front hallway munching on a piece of bread. He instantly stopped as he saw the two girls. I just rolled my eyes and asked, "Dad you remember Carry, right?" he raised his eyebrows and said, "Is that really little Carry?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked.

(A/N) People I've said this before and I'll say it again, I know LOTS of grammar mistakes, but I am very impatient, and lots of times I don't have the time or patience to look over my spelling, or see if I used the wrong words at the wrong time. So all of you flamer's -**sizzle**- I don't mean to, do this stuff, I try to go back and fix my mistakes, but sometimes I miss stuff. When I do fix mistakes though, I end up adding and taking away stuff. Thank you

- Message from co-writer- Blondie ) (Muhaha! I wrote this Chapter!)


	11. Edward, my drug

**(Lovely Fans of mine! Listen to this song please! It is such a Bella&Edward song, it, isn't even funny: Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- Listen! – Link in my profile! I am commanding you to listen! It's the last song!)**

"Yes, dad, it is Carry," I said as he stood gawking at the two new arrivals. I sighed, already used too, and annoyed by people staring at the girls. We walked silently up to my room, as Amber and Carry talked at vampire speed. I've been around vampires to many times to not at least hear a mumble. When I got to my room I turned on my computer hopping Edward was on the screen name I forced him to get so that we could talk anytime we weren't around each other. He hasn't had to use it yet.

I saw that someone IMed me once I signed on.

_BloodLust105 would like to request a chat with you._ My computer screen read. I snickered at the screen name I, again, forced Edward into getting. I quickly clicked _Okay._

_BloodLust105: I'm sorry._

_SomthingMore18: For what?_

(A/N: If you don't get the whole screen name concept, it means: Something more then blood lust. And no, Edward doesn't talk to anyone else online, so yes he can have that screen name.)

I know, stupid question, because I knew what he was going to say, but I was just hopping that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't say it. But of course I had my hopes up.

_BloodLust105: For hurting you, for having your heart surround me…if it makes you feel any better, my cold un-beating heart is seat on you also._

_SonethingMore18: Ugh, Honey! I have said it before! I forgive you! Now can you drop this subject, and come over?_

_BloodLust105: Sure. But I'm not sure if your friend likes me. (Sarcastic?)_

I laughed at his last statement.

_SomethingMore18: Haha, haven't you figured it out by now? This is my house! I can have anyone I want over. (As long as Charlie doesn't know)_

_BloodLust105: Yes, Love. I will be over there in 10 minutes._

_BloodLust105 has signed off._

I turned to Carry and Amber quickly and put my puppy dogface on. Carry gave me an angry glare, I sent it right back, "Listen, Edward coming over, we will discuss this later. Now Carry, I would appreciate it if you didn't give him any rude comments!" I said harshly. "Fine," she huffed. I quickly made my way over to her, without tripping, and gave her a big hug. She happily returned it back.

Soon after, came a tap on my window. I made my way to the window and opened it quickly. Edward climbed in looking a little angry at the sight of Carry. She just arched her left eyebrow and turned her head to the side so he was out of her seeing range.

I sighed as I remembered what I was meaning to talk to Edward about, "Edward," "Yes?" he answered, "You know I have to go see the pack down in La Push, right?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed loudly and said, "Yes Bella I do," " Good, I think I should see them before we go to graduation tomorrow…" I trailed off at that. He looked disappointed but said, "Okay,"

I just smiled and stood on my tip-y toes as I gave him a peck on the lips. Oh how I longed for him again. But I keep on reminding myself, I would have him again soon enough when the time come tomorrow. I looked around to see where Carry and Amber where. Carry was sitting on the window sill, ready to jump out, I walked over to her and saw that Amber was out side on the front lawn waiting for her. I looked at Carry disappointed, but she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "His heart is set all on you Babe, be thankful," as she pulled away she said to Edward, "You too," she winked at me and jumped out. Then I turned quickly to Edward and said, "Where are they going? Are they going to be back?" I asked in a panic. He chuckled at me and said, "Yes Love, they just thought we should have some alone time."

He then smiled down at me I couldn't stop my heart from melting again. _Stupid, terrific, gorgeous, dazzling vampire boyfriend_. I thought to myself. He cupped the back of my head in his hand, then he leaned down and kissed me so softly, but yet so passionately, I couldn't help myself, but fall in love with him even more if it was even possible. When he pulled away, I rubbed my bottom and top lip together to try and get the taste to stay just a bit longer before I opened my eyes to see my angel staring down at me with a perfect half smile.

I smile, this was how I wanted it, and I didn't need words to say how I felt I didn't need them right now anyway. We stayed silent, afraid we might ruin the moment to soon. I felt myself drifting off into the unknown world of sleep. I didn't want to go now; I wanted my Edward to stay with me, even in my dreams. Most likely though he will be. Edward picked me up bridal style and led me to my bed. He set me down and whispered into my ear, "I love you my Bella, oh my sweet Bella," I smiled at him while my eyelids betrayed me and slowly drifted down my eye.

Dream:

_I was walking down a long hallway, and when I say long, I mean long. It just seemed to get longer and longer as I walked, so I started running, to see if I could catch up with the extending walls. But yet, I was a failure, so I just sighed and slid down the wall to the floor. Then all to soon, a young girl, looking of the age of six with long curly, bright blonde hair, walked up to me in a long white night gown. She had a teardrop oddly painted on the left side of her face as she said, "The night will come as you are betrayed, and as do you betray also. Extend your arm no more, for you have lost the will power to do so," She smiled at me in an evil way. She turned to retreat, but I grabbed the end of her nightgown and said, "Wait! What do you mean?" I asked. Still not turning around she said, "Do not fear, all will end in your likings, but we all have to go through obstacles first before we can be truly happy. Do we not? Do not judge what you see." She then turned around revealing she had no face left, as her body went limp and fell to the ground._

I woke up with a startle and a gasp. Edward was right there, as he asked, "What's wrong?" "The girl," I said, he looked at he confused and I said the same exact word, "'The night will come as you are betrayed, and as do you betray also. Extend your arm no more, for you have lost the will power do so.'" I just looked at him curiously. He showed no sign of an answer so I just laid back down, "Maybe this time, a good dream will come," I said with a-warn out voice. He just nodded and took him rightful place right next to me. I sighed to myself as I drifted back off into slumber.

Dream again:

_I was walking in mine, and Edward's meadow as a saw a lost lamb, "Come here," I cooed, trying to comfort it. It walked over to me hesitantly, but quickly bowed its head for me to pet. As I pet it, I felt pain and agony for the poor animal. Then I felt a hot liquid spilling from my lip. I quickly raised a finger to it; I pulled my hand away to take a look at the red substance staining my finger. I wasn't feeling sick for some odd reason, but I just ignored it, I wiped it away quickly, but it just returned. I bowed my head to the lamb when I heard it speak, "The cruel deed you have done will not go unpunished. But for you poor girl, it wasn't your fault, so you will only be left with a small punishment. A life of damnation, with out your drug. Can you convince me other wise?" I stared down at it, horror ridden. _

I woke up again, but this time it was nearly day and I was covered in sweat. I realized, _Edward is my drug!_


	12. the suductress

I looked around the room for any sign of my love, for he was not lying next to me, which he should be. There was no sign of him, so I quickly threw over the covers and went to race down the stairs, but what do you know, I trip on air. Once my face was about to be acquaintance with the floor, I felt those familiar cold arms grab my waist to save me.

I quickly got up and dusted myself off and said in a frantic voice, "Edward! Never, ever leave me!" "What are you talking about Bella?" he asked confused, "Just tell me! Tell me, never again will you leave!" He nodded again and said while picking my left hand up and saying with that precious half smile, "Well I think this is stopping me," he nodded his head to the ring, "but why ask this?"

"My dream!" he raised is eyebrow in questioning. "My dream, the lamb, the lamb it said that I will go a life of damnation without my drugs! Don't you realize Edward! You're my drug! You're my heroin!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, calm down darling. I promise never to leave you," "No matter what?" I asked lightly as I rested my head on his chest as he hugged me. "No matter what," he whispered while stroking my hair.

I sighed as I remembered once again I have to go to La Push to talk to Jake. Edward must of sensed my uneasiness and said, "Well, lets got get the human her last breakfast before she goes, eh?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head. As we made it down stairs the delicious aroma different foods filled my nose.

"What did you make?" I asked Edward as we stepped into the kitchen to expose many different foods. There was pancakes, French toast, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, coffee, orange juice, grape fruit, bananas, apples, pork roll, and even funnel cake! "Don't worry, there will be much more for lunch," Edward smiled down at me. "Um, you know, I won't be able to eat this all, right?" he frowned at me and asked, "Why not?" "Because I don't have five stomachs," I laughed. He just smiled at me and said, "You can have a little of all. I laughed and made my way over to the table.

After two hours, and gaining 10 pounds later, Edward said, "Listen Bella, I have to go to my house, Alice wants to do something. I'm going to leave my car here and I want you to come over in an hour okay? And you know, I would usually never let you go by yourself because of the many dangers, but Alice insisted on it," I looked at him, sad and said, "Okay." I pouted as he kissed my forehead and left.

I was left to do nothing but take a shower and get dressed. As I made my way up stairs, I decided to take my good ole time in the bathroom. (old is suppose to be spelled like that to all of you flamers, **sizzle** out there.)

As I made my way to my room I started to think over how I would tell the La Push gang. I mean, I grew attached to them, and now I'm going to have to give them up to become a vampire, but I feel it's worth it for Edward.

I got to my room and I picked out a blue flannel shirt that fit my form just right, and a white tank top to go under it so I can unbutton the first few buttons on the shirt. I just picked out gray denim jeans.

I got in the hot shower it relaxed my muscles, and made all of my worries go away just for those short twenty minutes. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and one around my hair to dry it off quicker. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself, and started to think over what Edward said just a few days ago about my not seeing myself clearly. I smiled when I remembered how truly poetic Edwards so called _damned _soul is.

I turned on the small, old radio that sat on the sink, I turned it on to my favorite rock station, and as I did my favorite song came on, the song that made me think of Edward's song to me. _Your Guardian Angel_, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_ (READ THE SONG!)_

_When I see your smile_  
_Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

By the end of the song I was crying and laughing at the same time. I was crying because I knew this is truly how Edward felt towards me, and I was laughing because it described it so well!

I pulled my shirt on and rolled up the sleeves to my elbow, I left the top five buttons undone, and I pulled on the pants that Alice bought for me that fit me oh so well. I dried my hair and left it down, today it had a nice wave to it and it looked very soft.

I raced down stairs and looked at the clock. It was time to go. I hoped in Edward Volvo, I put the key in the ignition, and turned it. As the car roared to life, I grew more and more excited to see Edward again.

As I was pulling up into the drive way, Carry ran to me and started blabbing, "I'm so sorry! I told her how I felt! How I felt about you! She didn't like it! She didn't like it one bit! Oh god I'm sorry!" I was confused, but I had a bad feeling about this. So I raced up to Edward's room to see what was going on. As I opened the door I saw Edward in a lip lock with Amber! But Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and he looked pained.

As I saw this I burst into tears and yelled, "You promised you Bastard!" I ran from the room and down to Edward's car, I ignored all of the staring Cullen's. I didn't mind taking his car, I jumped in and put it into reverse. I pulled the ring off and threw in on the dirt road of the driveway before pulling away.

I raced to La Push at Edward speed. I laughed bitterly at the thought.

I pulled up to Jacob's house and rushed out of the car. I banged on the door, and seconds later I was greeted by the pack opening the door. They all stood there with confused looks. I broke down into tears again and ran into Jacob's arms. As I did he wrapped me in a hug and I herd a growl start to grow in his chest.

We walked into the house we all sat in the kitchen as I told them what happened. They all seemed very angry, but then all of them, excluding Jacob and myself left the room. I stared at Jacob as he stared at me right back. He started to inch closer as he went to wrap me in yet another hug. As he did he pulled his face away and started to bend down towards me as if to give me a kiss. First I invited it, but then I told myself, _you will not sink to his level, you will not kiss someone else. _I quickly pulled out of his arms and ran for the door, breaking down into yet more sobs and tears.

I mad it out side to the pouring ran, I was so exhausted that I fainted when I was half way to my car, as I was falling I hit my head on the ground which caused me to black out,

Dream:

_The little girl and the lamb were both sitting in the wet mud as the lamb said, "You resisted my temptation, you have altered fate, you HAVE convinced me other wise." Then the little girl chimed in and said, "Did I not tell you to not judge what you see?"_

As I woke up, I was lying on the couch, "I have to go!" I yelled, "Wait what time is it?" "You were only out for about 5 minutes," Jacob said from the corner of the room staring off into a different direction. "Oh" I mumbled. "Guys? Can you all please come to my graduation? I have to talk to you all."

They all looked at each other, they looked wary, but non-the-less, the all shook their heads yes. I smiled at them and made it out the door waving my good-byes. They didn't want me to go, they were worried about my well being, but I told them I would be fine, I just felt it.

As I pulled up to my house I saw Carry sitting on my front door step. She looked up quickly to me and ran to my car at human speed, she pulled me out and said, "She is a seductress! Amber! Edward didn't want to kiss her! Please believe me!" I just nodded me head, I believed her the whole time.

"But why?" I questioned. She looked at me and then looked to the ground and said, "Because I told her I loved you."

**(Should I end this fan fiction here and just make a sequel? Review and please, do tell.)**


	13. a different life

I took on step back slowly, "I-I'm sorry," I said searching the ground for no apparent reason except to keep from looking at Carry. "So am I," she whispered grimly.

Carry let out a long slow sigh and looked up at me pleadingly, "Please, just please, stay my friend. I need you," "But why?" I asked confused, "Believe it or not, you were the one keeping me going all those summers. I know we weren't that close, but you were my only friend," she said in a gloomy way.

"Oh," I murmured. We stared at each other for a while when a familiar silver Volvo rolled up. I turned toward it and waved, beaconing for Edward to get out and come over.

He ducked his head out and looked at the ground as he mad his was slowly to us like a lost puppy. "I'm so-" I cut him off quickly, "Don't worry, Carry explained,"

I grabbed him and embraced him in a hug. He laughed into my hair at my attempt to squeeze him as hard as I could. I looked up into his eyes, they looked very pained, "Edward, what's wrong?" "I still don't feel right," he said quite frankly. I just smiled up at him and pushed a lock of bronze away from his eyes.

I turned to Carry, she looked pained, she turned her attention and said to Edward in a harsh voice, "You better take care of her, because if you don't," she let out a bitter laugh, "I'll make sure your like is a hell," she looked on the verge of tears.

She finally turned to me and said while extending her arm, "Be good," she was about to leave when I said, "Your going to be at my graduation, right?" she smiled my way and winked, "Yea," with that she was gone.

After that I couldn't help myself but feel grief taking over my body. I turned to Edward and I just let the tears flow freely again. He didn't even bother asking what was bugging me, and for that I thank him.

Once I was about to step inside another car pulled up, a yellow porch. Alice stepped outside with a gigantic bag strapped to her arm and she said, "Okay, since now that's settled, its time to get ready," she let a wicked grin consume her delicate features. I let out a sound that mad me sound like a whimpering puppy crying.

She just laughed menacingly and pulled me by the arm inside. She dragged my reluctant ass up to the bathroom as she plopped me down on a little wooden stool in front of the mirror.

"Now, I won't do much, just a little here and there," she promised. _Yea right,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. But she kept her promise with in minutes my makeup was done.

I had a thin line of eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes, and a light brown eye shadow that brought out my eyes. She then took five minutes to go over my hair with a flat iron on my already straight hair. When I looked in the mirror I noticed, she hardly did anything, but I, personally thought I looked beautiful.

When she saw my astonished face she giggled and patted my shoulder, "Time to get dressed," she handed me the brown dress with white polka dots on it that she bought me, and a strapless bra. I looked at her skeptically, "Um, it's a halter dress silly!" she said in a mocking tone. I just glared at her as the little figure made her way out the door.

I put on my bra as asked, and of course my other "unmentionables." Then I slipped on the dress, and as always it fit perfectly to my figure!

It clung to each of my curves like it was its job, and it flared out nicely when it came to my waste. It was very flattering to my figure. I smiled at myself and put on the brown shoes Alice left for me to wear.

I surprisingly made it all the way down stairs without tripping. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I put my arms in the air and said in a male announcers voice, "TA-DA! Watch the amazing Bella make it across flat ground, and dodge air again next week kids!" Alice giggled at me again and said while giving me a hug, "Oh your so silly Bella!" I just laughed with her.

After she let go of me it was Edward's turn to hug me, but he did it a little bit different, including the fact that he stopped to kiss me half way.

It seemed that overtime me, and Edward where able to drop more things like the whole "Edward kissing Amber, but Edward didn't want to" thing. It seemed like that was so long ago, and so forgotten.

"You look beautiful," he said. He then looked down at me and looked pained again, "What is it?" I asked truly concerned. "Bella, you saved me so many times, you have helped me so many times. With out you… with out you I would probably be a mess, its like you're my medicine," I gave him a sincere smile and said, "You're my drug Edward, I mean I cant go more the one day with out you!" I laughed pathetically at what I said. Then I whispered, "I'll be your medicine of you be my heroin," he smiled down at me, then he picked my chine up to look up at him with his pointer knuckle and kissed me ever so softly on the lips.

He then pulled away from me reluctantly and took my hand and said, "We have to go before we're late to our own graduation," He picked me up bridal-style and we were out to his car in a second flat.

I looked at him furiously and said, "Be careful or someone is going to see you!" he just chuckled and said, "I've told you before, I have a built in radar," he then tapped his right temple.

I just huffed and said, "Fine," like a little kid crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckled again and set me in the passengers seat and then shut my door.

He made his way around the hood of the car at human speed, when he finally got in he asked, "Is that slow enough for you?" he chuckled at my scolding face and then leaned in and kissed me lightly. Alice hoped in her car and revved the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. Edward quickly followed his sister's actions.

When we got to the school mostly everyone was there with their caps and gowns on. I smiled up at Edward knowing that this was the beginning of the rest of our lives. He smiled right back and I'm sure for the same reason.

Our graduation went smoothly, a trip here and there Edward saving me once or twice. Charlie videotaped it for Renee' and Phil. Carry and the La Push gang were all there. I smiled at them as I made my way up to get my diploma.

I made my way to the gang after everyone got their diploma, "Hey guys," I said shyly, they just smiled at me, "Look I know you guys and vampires," I whispered that part, "are natural born enemies, but God, I don't want to loose you guys," I said almost on the verge of tears.

Jacob came up to me still smiling and gave me a hug, he said into my ear, "You were to late when you picked that bloodsucker over us," with that I felt a single tear run down my cheek and I felt a tear drop from his cheek to my shoulder as he said, "I'll always love you Isabella Swan." They all walked away with sorrowful looks

Then came prom.

Alice put my hair in a French braid about an hour before; I got into my gorgeous prom dress and shoes. Alice put light purple eye shadow, and she recovered my eyeliner. She let my hair out of the braid letting it down into a light wave that looked professional.

-During Prom-

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives," Edward repeated exactly what I was thinking earlier. I smiled up at him, "I don't think there could be another love as strong as ours," I said. He smiled down at me. I could tell that I would be happy for the rest of eternity. A happy ending is what I'm aiming for.

After prom I went to Charlie's and packed my duffle bag for our so called "road trip." By the time Edward and me got to his house the whole Cullen family was standing in the living room smiling at me as I made my way up stairs. They all followed.

I made it into Edward's room and there was a new bed, "What's this?" I asked. "I thought you should be as comfortable as you can," I smile at him. Alice came in silently and handed me a plain white halter dress, "You don't want to get that bloody," she said in more of a statement then a question. I smiled at her.

After I was finished changing I came out and I looked around to see Carry, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all standing around me as I made my way on the bed.

I smiled at them all as Edward leaned down meeting his mouth with my neck. I closed my eyes tight and the last words I heard were, "We will met again my dearest Isabella."

I then opened my eyes to the annoying sound of a buzzer. I looked at my surroundings noticing I wasn't in Forks, Washington any more I wasn't even in Arizona! I was in Seattle nonetheless. I started bawling my eyes out, as I sobbed, "No! That whole life couldn't of been a dream it just cant be!"

I dried my eyes and got up to get dresses. I wore a navy blue shirt with words on it saying, "Your Simply Stunning" and black denim jeans.

I mad my way down stairs to be met by my mom, Renee' who is a realtor, and my father Charlie who was a lawyer. My name was still Isabella Swan. But oddly Carry was my best friend. I also knew Jacob, he and Carry were a couple.

I sighed after finishing my cereal. I got up to get a ride from my father to school today like I always did. I just turned seventeen a week ago.

By the time I got to school Jacob and Carry were waiting outside waving for me to join them. I ran quickly to them trying to keep myself dry. Carry came up to me and said, "More new students!" I gave her a fake cheery smile and said "Yay!"

After my first four classes and lunch I made my way to Drama. I took my seat in one of the chairs set in a circle. After I sat down the rest of the class filed in, and finally the last one to enter was a gorgeous bronze haired- boy with piercing topaz eyes. I stared at him in amazement; it was the boy from my dream.

He handed the teacher his slip and came and sat down in the only seat available, next to me.

The teachers told him to introduce himself to the person sitting on his left, which was me, and tell about himself. He turned to me smiling and said, "Hi I just moved her with my five other siblings and my adoptive parents. My name is-" I cut him off before he could say anymore, "Edward Cullen," I said astonished.

He looked confused and said, "Yea, how'd you know?"

**READ IF YOU WANT THE SEQUEL TO COME OUT SOONER!**

(A/N: Okay I need at least 30 more reviews before I make the sequel! Yes I am stopping her because I am making a sequel! Weird twist at the end, huh? But don't worry, it ALL ends just fine! If there's a sequel then there has to be more to Edward and Bella in my story. And yes I know, VERY sad what happened with Jacob and Bella at her graduation.)


End file.
